User blog:CrAsh/Guess Who Competition
CONGRATS TO JESSY FOR WINNING THIS COMPETITION. I'LL PROBABLY DO ANOTHER BLOG GAME SIMILAR TO THIS SOON Hello! This is a competition I will be doing where you are put in teams, and you have to guess users by asking questions. Specifics are below! How It Works First, you will have to sign up for one of the teams I'll list below. After that, I will use a random generator to pick the 2 people you will be guessing for and I will post a comment telling you when to start the guesses Example with Degrassi characters (we WON'T use characters though, just wikians) Me: Ask Drew (Team One): Has he/she cheated? Me: Yes for person 1. No for person 2. Imogen (Team Two): Has he/she ever used drugs? Adam (Team One): Is the person a female? Me: @Imogen Yes for person one. No for person two @Adam No for person one. Yes for person two. Katie (Team Three): Is he/she LGBT? Me: No for both. Drew (Team One): Does the person have dark hair? Me: Yes for both Fiona (Team Three): Craig and Tori? Me: Yes! End of Example Each team will get four guesses about the user. You can ask more than once. You can not have questions just towards one user. It wouldn't count as half a guess. You also can't include two questions in one post and have it count as one. For example, you can't say, "Does the user watch Skins and like the color blue." When someone guesses BOTH ''of the people right, the team will get one point, unless once all votes are up, and someone only has one right. Each team will have to decide on the person. But, if someone thinks they know, they can guess without team approval. Each team will get '''three '''guesses to actually guess who the user is. If no team gets it, no one gets a point. There will be 20 rounds. The team with the most correct guesses, will win it for the team. Every person from the other teams will be out. After that, there will be a further competition for the winner followed. ''BUT LOOK HERE. If you guess 3 people right, you will have a huge advantage. ALSO: Each week I will randomly pick someone in the competition. If that user makes a guess, the user will either have to (depending on the day): #Switch with someone I'll randomly pick from the losing team #Give a point to the losing team The special user will not be informed at all. Don't keep that from making you comment though. There won't be a 'special person' in round one because it's impossible. Teams AND When you sign up, make sure I know basic stuff about you. I should be able to answer the questions. If I don't know some of the questions, I may have to ask you on another wiki, and that would be very frustrating for both of us. If you're new it's fine, just be preferably active in chat so I can ask you. Also, please don't ask too specific questions. Don't ask "Is the user the biggest fan of Dylan Everett," because that would obviously be Cam. Ask more simple questions. ONLY YES AND NO QUESTIONS All people picked for you to guess, will be in the game And, one last thing. HAVE FUN! There will be 24 in the competition so sign up quick! Feel free to ask any ''question about this, because it's probably pretty confusing. I don't mean to sound boring by all these rules LOL. I hope you sign up! Individual Winners NOTE: '''Colors match with the team that won. Look above for the team colors. The total score of each time is in the above table.' Special User In Round 7, Yasmine was the special user and she commented, so The Studz gave one point to The Three Tenners In Round 15, Desmond was the special user and he commented, so he moved to The Studz and Darryl was picked at random to go to The Zit Remedy Finals In the finals, there will be four spots open. There will be 3 rounds, exactly like the others. Whoever guesses the users right, will go to the final competition. Jessy and Scott were not on the winning team, but since they won 3 rounds, they will be able to be in the competition. Aaron got also 3 or more wins, but since he's on the winning team, he'll automatically be in the final four. There will be one final big competition with the final four. Each person gets 3 questions, and 2 guesses for the user. Guys, when I pick the user they may be out of the competition already. There won't be a special user either. Users In Final Aaron (FINAL THREE) Rob Dave Ash Cam Sarah Tori (Kikichara) Xavier (FINAL THREE) Jessy (FINAL THREE) WINNER Scott WHEN I SAY INCORRECT, ONE MAY BE RIGHT. IT DOESN'T MEAN BOTH ARE INCORRECT Category:Blog posts